


From Grapes, the Whine

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical night in for Harry and Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Grapes, the Whine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marianna_Merlo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marianna_Merlo), [AmoretteHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts).



> for my angst-free comment fest

Harry sidled up to Draco and held out a goblet of red wine. Draco looked up from his reading, then used his thumb to mark his spot as he accepted the glass with a smile. Harry slung himself down on the chaise beside Draco and popped something in his mouth. "What've you got?" Draco asked with an arch of his eyebrow.

Harry opened his hand, displaying a bunch of sweet green grapes.

"Oh sure," Draco mockingly groused. "Ply me with alcohol while you enjoy the harvest of the gods..."

Wordlessly, Harry held a globe to Draco's pouting lips. Draco bit down delicately, sucking at the ball of Harry's thumb. Halfway through his throaty moan of pleasure, he made a face and shook his head, bringing his free hand to his mouth and spitting into it.

"What is it?" Harry frowned.

"I don't know why you insist on the ones with the seeds. They really kill the mood, you know?"

Harry grinned and kissed Draco gently, then tossed the cluster of grapes over his shoulder. "Luckily, I know just how to revive it too..."


End file.
